Pokemon Yugioh Switchy! Ahh! Run Awayyy!
by DarknessAndEvilAreCool
Summary: Like the title sez... R
1. The Switch!

Ivy: Hi all! First Chappy of weird YGO Pokemon switchy thingy!! R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~In Kanto~  
  
Ash: Gah!! I'm late!! I gotta get to Prof. Oak's!! *begins getting dressed*  
  
Ash's Mom (sorry, I don't remember her name --U): Good morning Ash. Would you like breakfast before you go?  
  
Ash: Gah! No, sorry! I'm already really late! *grabs pack and runs out the door*  
  
Mom: Oookay then...  
  
Ash runs across town to Prof. Oak's to find that all of the beginners' pokemon are gone.  
  
Ash: Aaarrrrgggghhhh...  
  
Prof. Oak: Wait, I think I have one more pokemon here... *shows Ash the Pikachu*  
  
Ash: Hehee. I'll take it. *picks up pikachu* Awww, it's sooo cute!!  
  
Pikachu: Piiiikaaaaa... CHUU!!! *shocks Ash*  
  
Ash: Owwwwwwww!!!  
  
Prof. Oak: *ROFL!* Hahahaha! I don't think it likes you very much! XD  
  
Ash: Oww...  
  
Prof Oak: Here's your pokedex... *hands Ash the pokedex*  
  
Ash: *jolt*  
  
Faraway...  
  
Misty & Brock: *jolt*  
  
  
  
~At Yugi's house~  
  
Joey: Did ya see that?! Rex's got the match for sure!  
  
Yugi: I dunno, Joey. Weevil's a pretty good duelist...  
  
Joey: Whatever. Rex is still gonna win.  
  
Grandpa: Package for you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Eh? From who?  
  
Grandpa: Err... Industrial Illusions. Here. *hands Yugi the package*  
  
Yugi: You mean the creators of Duel-Monsters? Why would they send anything to me?  
  
Tea: Maybe they heard that you beat Seto Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: But it wasn't an official match... *opens box* Look! A duelist glove? Two star-thingys? And a video tape...  
  
Joey: Well c'mon, Yug! Let's watch it!  
  
Yugi pops the video into the VCR and it starts playing.  
  
Pegasus: Hullo Yugi-boy. I see you've gotten my tape. Muahahaha. *dun-dun-dun*  
  
Yugi: Eh? O.o;  
  
And so Yugi and the talking tape thingy are separated from... everyone else in the room and they duel and yadayadayada Yugi loses. Pegasus takes Grandpa's soul and now they are going to the Duelist Kingdom. Somehow they end up on the boat. Heh.  
  
Yugi: That was quick o.O; Oh well. *jolt*   
  
Joey & Tea: *jolt* 


	2. Yugi in Pallet Town heh

Ivy: Hi all!! Wow, 2 chapters in one day!! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon or any of its characters. Or Yugi's hair, which, oddly enough, should get its own disclaimer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~In Kanto~  
  
Yugi: Where the heck am I?! And what is this thing I'm holding?! *drops pikachu*  
  
Prof. Oak: Ahhhh!!! Demon child with spiked hair!!! Run awayyy!!! *runs out of lab*  
  
Yugi: And who was that?! *walks outside* o.O;;; WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!  
  
Cheerleaders: He's Gary and he's the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 0.o;; oooooookaaayy...  
  
Gary: You're in Pallet Town. I see you have your pokemon. Wimp.  
  
Yugi: Pokemon? O.o; You mean this thing? *looks at pikachu* And what am I wearing??? And what is this gadget??? *prods at the pokedex and it starts talking*  
  
Pokedex: Hello Ash Ketchum.  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhhh! It looks like some psycho gadget Kaiba would make!! *chucks it at Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAA!!!   
  
Gary: Gah. Didn't my Grandpa teach you anything?!  
  
Yugi: Eh? Your Grandpa?  
  
Gary: *points to Prof. Oak, who was hiding behind his car* Gramps? Did you tell him?  
  
Yugi: Tell me what?!?!?!  
  
Prof. Oak: *comes out from behind Gary's car* Er... Where'd Ash go?  
  
Gary: That's not Ash?!?!?! /Well their hair looked enough alike.../  
  
Prof. Oak: Heavens no!!! This is... someone else!!! What is your name and where are you from?  
  
Yugi: I'm Yugi Mutoh from Domino City and I was just on a boat headed for Duelist Kingdom when I got zapped here!  
  
Gary: Then where's Ash???  
  
Prof. Oak: He must have gotten zapped to that boat...  
  
Yugi: Will someone PLEASE tell me who Ash is????  
  
Prof. Oak: Uhhh... right. Ash is a boy who was going to start his Pokemon journey today. It is most strange that you have suddenly appeared in his place.  
  
Yugi: But how do I get back???  
  
Prof. Oak: Well, if my theory is correct, you must accomplish what he set out to do, and vice-versa. Once this is accomplished, you will be sent home.  
  
Yugi: And what was Ash trying to do?  
  
Prof. Oak: His task was to collect 8 Gym Badges from each of the cities along the road.  
  
Yugi: Well that doesn't sound too hard.  
  
Prof. Oak: It's not that simple. You must fight with your pokemon to earn the badges.  
  
Yugi: Aw nuts...  
  
Prof. Oak: You can catch different pokemon along the way to help you fight with an empty pokeball. *hands Yugi a pokeball*   
  
Yugi: *looks at the weird little ball* Ok...  
  
Prof. Oak: Well, that's about it. I guess you'd best be on your way... *points in the direction of Veridian City* There should be a nice little town in that direction. You can't get any badges there yet, but there should be another town past Veridian Forest where you can get a badge. Good Luck!  
  
Yugi: /Yeah, I'll need it.../ *starts walking towards the city Prof. Oak had pointed out*  
  
Scary Narrator thingy: And so our hero Ash-- I mean Yugi--begins his journey to--  
  
Yugi: ARGH! WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?!?!?! *slashes at the air*  
  
Narrator: I'm up here you moron!  
  
Yugi: Where?! Don't call me a moron you moron!  
  
Narrator: I'M THE NARRATOR AND I'M SUMMING UP THE EPISODE!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!  
  
Yugi: Yes I do! It's creepy! Stop it!  
  
Narrator: *sigh* I miss Ash...  
  
Yugi: BE QUIET!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ivy: Well, there you have it! Chapter2, up before the new year! ^_^ Next Chapter: Ash on the boat!!! Keep Reading and Reviewing pplz! 


End file.
